


Times of the day

by Lavender_Lotions36



Category: Aespa (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Karina is a sweetie, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Smut, Winter is a proud lesbian, complaints about SM, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Lotions36/pseuds/Lavender_Lotions36
Summary: Jimin couldn't decide which time of day she loved Minjeong the most. So Jimin reflects on an ordinary day to figure out what about that time makes her fall deeper in love with her bandmate.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 39





	Times of the day

Morning   
Was it when the cool crisp air of winter drafted through the creaked windows did Jimin value the bed with Minjeong the most? Certainly with snowflakes gently falling from the cloudy sky, negative forecast predictions and subpar heaters did Jimin love to snuggle Minjeong.   
Well, now she had more excuse to do so when the members raised a brow.   
Turning over or simply looking down to see Minjeong attached to her body like a cuddly panda inspired Jimin to rise and face the day with a smile. She would hold the sweet memory of what greets her in the morning and carrying it through the often grueling, unforgiving work days.   
She carefully caressed Minjeong’s naked and smooth back like a precious piece of jewelry. Jimin thought she may have been underneath the skin since it shined like porcelain in the bright morning light.   
“Baby?” Minjeong’s hoarse morning voice would snap Jimin out of a trance, “You enjoying the warmth?”  
Jimin still flushed whenever Minjeong teased her from the staring, for the obvious affection and softness Jimin didn’t share so easily.   
“Hmph. Maybe.” Jimin said through a pearly smile.   
“You put four extra blankets on us last night.” Minjeong said with a pout and tired eyes, “Do you really need me?”  
“Yes!” Jimin answered immediately and she felt Minjeong chuckle.   
“Sap.”  
These mornings couldn’t always be so wonderful but when they were they were like a domestic dream. Tight schedules, exhausting practices, irritation and general anxiety of being a newly debuted group weighed on their emotions. The whole group sometimes passed out of the floor of their dorms once setting foot inside.   
Jimin made tremendous efforts each night, no matter how cranky she or Minjeong was to always snuggle, share passion and warmth each night so the next morning they’d be facing the day with good memories.   
“Hmm. My baby is like a furnace.” Minjeong rubbed her head into Jimin's neck.   
Jimin rolled her eyes but kept holding Minjeong tight, knowing in the back of her mind that the day would start very quickly where they’d be doing nothing but work and little time to talk to each other.   
“I know you’re blushing.” Minjeong teased with a smirk.   
“How do you know?”  
“I just know.” Minjeong raised and kissed Jimin lightly on the dry morning lips, “You heat up even more.”  
As they were gently locking lips, the alarm of the Samsung phone blairs through the silence and made Minjeong groan. She lowers her head and smacks the snooze button, clutching the phone tightly in annoyance.   
“I give it not even twenty seconds before Aeri is gonna complain.”  
“Who does work at six in the morning?!”  
Jimin laughed at Minjeong’s disgruntled expression when Aeri casually strolled into their tiny room with messy hair, half awake eyes of mismatched pajamas. She was particularly used to their affection and wasn’t fazed.  
“Oh it's not that bad.” Jimin reasoned.   
“You say. The whole morning is gone because of early recording. My voice hasn’t even had time to sound normal and they want me to sing in thirty minutes?” Aeri mumbled.   
Minjeong and Aeri talked and soon Minjeong left her warmth without ackwolding much. Aeri thought that the morning was never started, always cut short and Jimin wished to rest longer as well. But Jimin had adapted to this life and now centered her mornings around simply getting up and seeing Minjeong so close. Breakfast, early news and coffee were not her idea of mornings, it was a sleepy Minjeong. 

Noon   
This was when life’s chaos began to erupt because after busy mornings, noon was their only short break to talk before an even wilder night. Jimin often couldn’t believe how they made it through this schedule nearly every day but it's what the company wanted, what the contract specifically wanted. Small blessings were the short time reconnecting with the members and passing jokes about the crazy staff.  
They weren’t even halfway done their activities and yet they felt like toppling over. Vocals for the next mini at seven, dance from ten to eleven and memorize interview scripts and guidelines at eleven to noon. These music shows offered lunch but of the poorest degree, Jimin wasn’t a snob but definitely had enough taste buds to often skip what they offered.   
“I can see why these are only used for exchanging numbers.” Minjeong commented.   
“Has anyone tried with you yet?” Yizhuo asked with innocent eyes, “Anyone brave enough to take your rejection?”  
Immediately Jimin’s stomach churned at some poor male idols offering their number to a taken woman. Not only a grown woman out of their pathetic lead but a proud lover to yet another woman. She’d seen too many times the lingering stares she’d yet when finishing the live stages, how their eyes would travel up her long legs and Jimin turned away to control herself from obvious jealousy on camera.   
Aeri was the only one enjoying the sandwich, the others took tiny nibbles and put it down rather quickly. Minjeong chuckled and turned to Jimin with a teasing smile.   
“If they’re not painfully aware of the tall, confident, black haired lady always on my ass then I don’t know what to tell them. I wouldn’t respond, ignorance can be a bliss.”  
Even with jealousy still bubbling, Jimin was reminded why noon’s held another place in her heart. Mornings were short, nights even shorter but noon was an hour to break, to chat and remember why she enjoys living this stressful life with these women. Minjeong especially served to be a reminder that no matter the rumors', the exhaustion, the stress, the public’s outlook negative and the company’s tough standard, there was a lovely person waiting for her at home, always by her side.   
Jimin thought it might be like marriage, sharing your life, even its toughest moments and having someone by your side. It's far in the future, but she couldn’t help but love the little tastes of it. 

Evening  
Afterparties weren’t encouraged with the pandemic but idols, staff and high ranking elite alike all snuck out away from the public eye. In warehouses, company basements or middle of nowhere clubs, they all broke the rules.   
Except they were much older, elders in Korea had the respect that juniors simply did not and the repercussions of the new, young SM girl group caught breaking the rules would be near catastrophic for the future. Jimin yearned from out the music bank window watching some older idols blabbering on the phone, probably to lovers and friends and planning a party. But alas, the newbies had to go through what they went through, tiny dorms, no big parties and get togethers. Sometimes nights with the same people over and over again become gruesome, there’s only so much she can talk with Yizhuo or Aeri before it becomes stale. Even Minjeong to some extent but it was never truly stale with her.   
“It’s strange being a group who’s never had a live audience.” Minjeong said from her makeup chair, “Dunno if that’s ever happened before.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Jimin shook her head, “When we do have them though, it’ll be even more special.”  
They knew it was a sensitive subject, to not experience many joys of being a performer because of the pandemic. Jimin dropped it immediately, knowing between them both there was nothing new to say.   
“Chimaek?” Minjeong asked and Jimin smirked.   
“Delicious.”  
And once they were in the dorms, the stoves and cookers were on for the inexperienced girls to start cooking what Minjoeng asked for. It was after nine and they were starving from barely eating the sandwiches, their last meal was a small bed of rice, chicken and a salad from eight in the morning. They were pouring many ingredients, any piece of food they could find and setting it on the floor. Inside their heads, they knew the managers would weigh them tomorrow morning, they would see the bloating from this meal but they’d been on so many diets, so many restrictions that tonight, they didn’t care.   
Upbeat pop on the stereo, blinds drawn closed, grill sizzling and everybody laughing, Jimin felt like utopia. Watching Minjeong struggle to flip the beef on the grill made her heart swell. They often got to do domestic things at night, laundry, cleaning, cooking and organizing their chaotic dorms. Jimin wrapped her hands onto Minjeong's waist and sang an older love song into her ear.   
“It tickles you bastard!” Minjeong swatted at her cheek while laughing.   
Jimin refused to let go and swayed her along with the song she sang. They swayed together in unison, the steam from the stove top and bubbling from the boiling noodles warming their red cheeks.   
Suddenly, the lovebirds were shoved out of the way by Aeri who lowered the heat on the stove.  
“Do you two want to burn the dorm?”   
Yizhuo laughed as Aeri tried to cool down the grill top, separating the near black cut meat by now and saving what’s left. Jimin still was attached to Minjeong, now with her chin on her shoulder as she watched the other two figure out the cooking.   
Jimin’s hands played with Minjeong’s stomach lightly, making gentle swirls and circles over the smooth flesh.   
“I can practically wrap my hands around you.” Jimin frowned.   
“Tell SM to let me eat.”  
“I will.”  
Minjeong scoffed, “Don’t put the world’s problems on your shoulders, babe. I’ll be fine.”  
A playful smile came to Jimin’s face and she lowered her hands from her stomach to her smooth waist.   
“I can stuff you tonight.”  
“Food or your fingers?” Minjeong replied casually.  
Jimin choked on her spit and her girlfriend laughed, separating them for a second to catch her breath.   
“Very sexy. Powerful, confident, sexy leader.”   
But take nothing else from this, Minjeong loved the colder, mature and powerful exterior Jimin held and how sweet, caring and soft she truly was. Minjeong saw the most tender, intimate side of a supposed bitch to the netizens, she saw Jimin for who she truly was, a happy, caring woman madly in love with a heart bigger than most knew.   
Minjeong lightly slapped Jimin on the shoulder who had just stopped blushing from being so taken aback and whispered back into her ear.  
“Can I get both tongue and fingers after food?”  
“What the fuck?” Yizhuo said out of the blue.   
“Yizhuo!” Jimin scolded, “You swear now?”  
“But I heard Minjeongie ask for your-”  
“Eggs?” Aeri called out, “Did we buy eggs last night?”  
“Oh shit I think I forgot.” Minjeong ticked.  
“Well then we’re eggless for dinner tonight but that’s alright.” Aeri said, the other members were grateful for her easy going attitude.   
But looking back to Minjeong, Jimin was reminded of why she liked the late evenings so much. They had chances of amazing food, good downtime, domestic housework and best of all, teasing winks and licks of the lips from her dark and dreamy eyes. 

Night  
Most would be fast into the dreamland by now but for the idols whose lives were never truly on pause, midnight and the dark hours shortly after was when they could experience living like a regular person. Jimin read books, watched some dramas, listened to albums, wrote in journals, rested with Minjeong but also, felt true passion and love like no other.   
Minjeong can never hold herself back, always fighting with herself in public from dragging them into a stairwell and loving Jimin’s body with no limitations but she can’t. So when midnight comes and the couple choose to retreat inside their tiny room then Minjeong is an animal, driven by lust and a desire to feel the rawest pleasure. Jimin fuels it, a lover so dedicated to pleasing Minjeong in every way possible, wishing for her to feel every type of intimate love two women can share.   
“There’s no one who could please you like I do?” Jimin whispered and then kissed her collarbones. They were both on their sides, Minjeong with two of Jimin’s fingers deep inside and struggling to keep her shaky breaths and sounds quiet.   
“No-” She said brokenly   
“No one else loves you like I do. You’d be running back to me in a second, I’ll always be here to give you whatever you’d want.”  
Minjeong was already on edge but Jimin’s reassuring words of devotion pushed her over the edge, enough to coat Jimin’s already soaked hands more, another show of appreciation and love.   
“You know, you really do take care of me well.” Minjeong breathed breathlessly.   
It was pitch black in the room, making Aeri and Yizhuo think they were fast asleep when they were wide awake.   
“I hope I do. If I had my ways I’d take you to an island so were not always hiding our love.”  
“Oh stop it you sap.” Minjeong slowly got up to wrap a blanket around her sweaty body since the winter chill was still in full effect, “If you had your way you’d do many outlandish things.”  
“Outlandish? Big words you’re using for my desires.” Karina laid on her back with a satisfied smile, “Why is a happy life so crazy?”  
Minjeong sighed, “Well for now we're idols, maybe when we’re older we’ll get more freedoms to explore and take breaks but for now, I just don’t want you always wanting something you can’t have. You have to make peace of what we have right now and… Go along with it.”  
Jimin’s pupils dilated and she looked at Minjeong’s slender back with a hazy gaze of love, “Oh, baby. I’ve accepted it. Still want what I want though. And I know one day I’ll give it to you.”  
“To us.” Minjeong corrected.   
“Okay. To us.”  
Us. A simple word but its secret held much more meaning deep down. A promise, even without an expensive ring, any papers or government approval that there’s a future, a life with the both of them. Us means they think of each other, it is no longer only about what the individual wants but what they both want, an equal union of two.  
That’s something Jimin couldn’t fathom could happen to her this young, in this industry or in her own group. Even with all the setbacks, Jimin considered herself lucky to find what she believes is the one in her group, a group she’s with everyday and practically shares a life with.   
And there was truly no one else she’d rather share her first love with.   
She was blessed to have Minjeong at any time of the day. In the dark mornings when not even the birds would sing, in the noon when the city around them was at its busiest, in the evening where the nightlife began and the dark bellows of midnight where what they did, what they shared was secret to each other and no one could tell them off.   
Time was that thing she never thought of often before laying eyes on her beautiful Minjeong. Since then, all she thinks about is the precious time they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic? Anyway, hope you all enjoy and be free to leave any kudos, comments, suggestions and any feedback on my writing! Appreciate the reading!


End file.
